Play! Game Jumping and Turbo!
by Harosata
Summary: Felix just had to find Ralph and bring him back. Oh, he knew Ralph could take on a lot of things before getting a game over, but if the giant wasn't going to return, he'd have to go after him. It was one of the few times his pride surrendered. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP !"


_Fix-It Felix Jr. was a game where the player had to dodge the bricks thrown by the game's villain. It was a game made in the 8-bit era. More importantly, it was a stable of Litwik's Arcade._

_Right now, Fix-It Felix Jr. was celebrating the 30th anniversary of his game. The Nicelanders had really outdone themselves, even going as far as acquiring a popular DJ. It seemed as if almost everyone was here enjoying the night._

_Well, almost everyone._

_Wreck-It Ralph, the villain of Felix's game, wanted to come in, but one of the Nicelanders shut him out. Felix invited him in, but the Nicelanders weren't being nice to him. It was when one of them called Ralph a monster to his face that Ralph went mad and wrecked the cake._

_Felix thought that Ralph would calm down after a night's sleep. However, when a gamer inserted a quarter into their machine the next day, they should have known something was wrong when Ralph did not appear under his dialogue._

_Felix was surprised when the building tha Ralph usually wrecked was still in good condition, and Felix couldn't fix a build that didn't need fixing. The owner of the arcade taped an orange piece of paper declaring that their machine was Out-of-Order. Everyone knew that the paper meant that their game would get unplugged if Ralph did not show up. Felix felt that Ralph simply spent more time in Tapper's._

_Q-Bert proved him wrong._

_"Ralph's gone Turbo?"_

_Felix just had to find Ralph and bring him back. Oh, he knew Ralph could take on a lot of things before getting a game over, but if the giant wasn't going to return, he'd have to go after him._

_It was one of the few times his pride surrendered._

_**"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLP !"**_

* * *

The agents looked at the video summary. One of them was particularly surprised. "Wait a sec, Wreck-It Man's gone Turbo?"

"...There may be more to the story." Commander Kahn replied. "Regardless, Fix-It Felix Jr. cannot survive with just all that he possesses."

They nodded. "But we're still on quarter time. How can we help him?"

Commander Kahn simply pressed a button. One of the monitors displayed the words BONUS STAGE. He then pressed another button and a songlist came up. Then he turned around and stood up. **"Agents are..."**

**"Go!"**

* * *

**Owl City - When Can I See You Again?**

_When can i see you again?_

From the tunnel leading to Grand Game Central, a tram pulled into the dreadful stage. The agents jumped out, ready to pour their energy into the young handyman.

_When can we do this again?_

Fix-It Felix arrived at Hero's Duty, a game that was made mostly of metal and darkness. He spotted a red dot on one of the towers. He also spotted a lot of metal bugs that did not look one bit friendly.

_When can i see you again?_

Felix wondered if he should just give up now. Then he beat that thought out of his head as he was filled with a positive energy. He had to squash the urge to dance as he decided to sprint into the tunnels.

_When can we do this again?_

_**"WOOOOOAAAH!"**_

_**Are You Ready? 3, 2, 1 Go!**_

* * *

Felix was jumping through the barrage of bullets_  
_

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_

_Don't close your eyes_

_'Cause your futures ready to shine_

_It just the matter of time Before we learn how to fly_

He was almost caught in an explosion..._  
_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It been fun but I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

Renewed with vigor, Felix bounced through the stage.

_But but but before I go and hit the road _

_I gotta know, till then_

_When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can we do this again? (Oh oh oh)_

_I gotta know_

_When can i see you again?  
_

* * *

Nearly avoiding an explosion, Felix soon found himself staring into the barrel of a large gun. Gazing up, he saw a very beautiful soldier. He let his mouth do all the shooting.

The female sergeant blushed as she decided to help the handyman up. The soldiers who were with her gave them a thumb's up.

**O**

Suddenly, a metal pod shot past them. Felix could have sworn that Ralph was in it, with a little bug attached to his face. Felix and the sargeant manage to follow the pod into another game called Sugar Rush.

The sergeant quickly pointed out a pillar of smoke, a feature found mostly in her game but not in a place of sugar. They decided the quickest route would be among the tree branches.

Again, Felix could feel the urge to dance. The sergeant would deny anything similar.

* * *

Felix was hopping on the branches.

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_

_Life is a trip and the road maps leads you_

_Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed_

_It's just the matter of time Before we learn how to fly_

At times, though, he almost fell as the branch snapped._  
_

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_It been fun but i've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

But he preserved, grabbing some of the taffy ropes and swinging like Tarzan.

_But but but before I go and hit the road _

_I gotta know, till then_

_When can we do this again? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can we do this again? (Oh oh oh)_

_I gotta know_

_When can i see you again?  
_

* * *

Suddenly, one of the branches disappeared underneath their feet, and they fell into quicksand. When they spied some taffy ropes laughing at them, Felix had the bright idea of getting them low enough.

After some applications of pain to his face, the ropes were low enough for him to grab. Felix wasted no time hoisting the sargeant and himself out of the sticky situation.

**O**

They finally found Wreck-It Ralph, but he wasn't alone. Right now, Ralph cheering for the little girl to win the race. That soon changed when bugs descended onto the race course. Bugs that were eerily similar to the ones found in Hero's Duty.

Ralph quickly explained that the girl needed to win the race in order to reset the world, one of the effects being that it would cure the girl of her glitch. The three decided to run alongside the girl, protecting her from outside interference.

Whatever Felix and the sergeant was on, Ralph also felt the urge to dance.

* * *

The gang was making their way through, with Ralph wrecking things in front of the kart and the sergeant shooting everything else.

_Don't close your eyes_

_'Cause your future ready to shine_

_It just the matter of time_

_Before we learn how to fly_

The bugs crashed into the ground, almost catching them off guard.

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_

_There's something in the air you can't deny_

_So let me know before i wave goodbye_

And yet despite all this, they rushed with renewed vigor, almost like they were on mushrooms from another karting game.

_When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)_

* * *

As they were getting closer to the end, one of the bugs ate up the finish line. Ralph and the sargeant took on the bug, but without the finish line, all their efforts would be for naught...

Then Felix had a crazy idea. He fixed the finish line, and the girl managed to cross it. This not only removed the damage the bugs caused, but it also revealed that the girl was a princess. Talk about weird.

**O**

Now that everything was over, Felix told Ralph that their game was going to be unplugged very soon. Ralph didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed Felix and headed for the exit.

It seems that the journey had enlightened Ralph in some way, for once they got back into their game, Ralph started pounding the building as if it was 1982. And Felix was back to fixing it.

Had the situation not been so dire, the racing girl would probably join them in dance.

* * *

Felix had to play the game and dodge the falling bricks...

_Yeah, it's been fun but I've got to go_

_Life is way too short to take it slow_

_But but but before I go and hit the road _

_I gotta know, till then_

He must be out of practice, since some did land on his noggin...

_When can we do this again ? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can I see you again? (Oh oh oh)_

_When can we do this again? (Oh oh oh)_

And yet when someone baked him a pie...

_I gotta know_

He gained an energy boost...

_When can i see you again?  
_

And blazed through the rest of the game._  
_

* * *

The pounding eventually got the attention of the arcade owner who removed the Out-of-Order sign...

"Look, everyone! The gang's back!"

**O**

The gamer turned away from the Elite Beat Agents game to realize that Mr. Litwik was talking about the Fix-It Felix Jr. cabinet. Blinking, he turned back to music game, only for the screen to have already advanced to the numerical results. He shook his head. It was just a big coincidence.

Inside the game, Commander Kahn gave a thumbs up.

**"Mission Complete!"**


End file.
